marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 16
... Swinging past the World Trade Center, Spider-Man quickly dodge flying debris caused by a battle between the Juggernaut and Warpath of the mutant paramilitary group known as X-Force.A battle that started in the pages of . The original twin towers were depicted at the site of the World Trade Center. This should be considered a topical reference per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. The original towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001 and have since been replaced with a new building. Joining Warpath on the streets are his teammates Shatterstar and Feral. Seeing this, the wall-crawler debates getting involved and decide that he must, as he is the only one with experience battling the Juggernaut in the past.At the time of this story, Spider-Man had fought the Juggernaut on two different occasions in - and . However, before they can all attack, Cannonball comes speeding out of the building insisting that his blasting powers will keep him safe. While this is true, the mutant bounces off the body of this neigh unstoppable foe. His powers snapping off, Cannonball is saved from a messy landing thanks to Spider-Man swinging by. Spider-Man then asks Cannonball where Cable is.Although Spider-Man had past interactions with the New Mutants, there is yet to be a published story that establishes that Spider-Man knew that Cable was the leader of the then-newly formed X-Force. One could assume that Spider-Man may have learned about the change due to his connections with the X-Men. While on one of the upper floors of the World Trade Center, the other members of X-Force and Gideon are recovering from the bomb that was set off by the Juggernaut and his partner Black Tom. Domino asks Cable where Black Tom is, since he was closest to the mutant terrorist when the bomb went off.The woman who appears to be Domino here is actually a shapeshifter named Vanessa who infiltrated the ranks of X-Force in order to spy on them for her employer, the enigmatic Tyler. This was revealed in - . Cable orders Domino and Siryn to go down and help their teammates take down the Juggernaut while he goes looking for Black Tomb. Back down below, Spider-Man watches as the battle between Juggernaut and X-Force rages on. He is surprised that there has been no casualties in yet. With Cannonball still recovering from his impact with the Juggernaut, Spider-Man decides to step in and join the battle. Seeing the web-slinger is also present, the Juggernaut tells the masked hero to mind his own business as this isn't his fight. Back in the building, Gideon scoffs at Domino and Siryn for following Cable's orders without question. Siryn points out that nobody likes this situation and they are trying to end it as best as possible. This angers Cable, who suggests that if Gideon and Sunspot have a better idea to provide it, otherwise take some responsibility and go looking for others in the wreckage who might need help. The pair are about to come to blows when Domino gets between the two men. This prompts Cable to tell everyone to get to work. On the streets, Juggernaut is brought to fits of laughter when Spider-Man suggests that he stand down. When this fails, the wall-crawler sprays webbing in the Juggernaut's face. Telling the members of X-Force to push, Spider-Man pulls, and they manage to send Juggernaut crashing to the ground. Just as Juggernaut begins to right himself, Boom Boom arrives in X-Force's scout ship. However, when Boom Boom yells at her teammates for leaving her out of the battle, it distracts the group long enough for Juggernaut to attack. As Cable and the others press forward upstairs, the rest of X-Force pile onto the Juggernaut. This allows Shatterstar a chance to stab their foe in the eye with one of his swords. Although the blade draws blood, the Juggernaut's magical powers begin healing the wound immediately. Furious, the Juggernaut vows to kill them all and rams into the side of the building, causing some of it to collapse on the heroes. However, Warpath managed to brace the debris allowing X-Force and Spider-Man to regroup and charge back into battle once again. This story continues in ... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * X-Force Scout Ship | Notes = Continuity Notes Continuity Errors | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}